


I've Come for My

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Blow Job, Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, Porn Battle, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to win an award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Come for My

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - award

The first time Casey doesn't win an award, Dan reaches for him under the table, squeezes his hand briefly and lets go.

The first time Dan doesn't win an award; Casey drops a warm hand on the back of his neck, and leaves it there, heavy, grounding, until the ceremony is long over.

The first time Dan and Casey don't win they shift their chairs closer, hands clasping elegantly dressed thighs. Dan's disappointed  the world should acknowledge how well he and Casey work together. Casey's disappointed  the world should recognize how great Dan is. It shouldn't be a secret.

The first time Casey wins there are hugs all round. Dan clasps him tight, whispers, "No one better, no one at all." After Casey's received his award, Dan drops his knife. Murmuring an apology he disappears under the table. Returning, he leans a hand on Casey's thigh for support. It's not his fault if he overbalances his hand sliding upwards, fingers brushing Casey's groin. Casey's hand comes down, grabs Dan's wrist and holds him there, just for a second. Just long enough. Dan scrambles back up, flushed, breathing hard, looking at his fingers with awe as if he's just touched the Holy Grail.

The second time Dan and Casey don't win, nothing happens. Seated apart as a result of Luther Sachs' attempt to schmooze corporate sponsors, they exchange shrugs. Later, Dan is in the men's room washing his hands when the door swings open and Casey strides the length of the room checking the stalls. Dan looks at Casey's reflection, a slight smile curving his lips. Dan turns to dry his hands, feels Casey's presence behind him. Casey puts a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Danny," he says. "I wanted that for you."

"Me too." He should say, "Let's get back to the others," but he doesn't.

"Danny," says Casey, in a tone Dan's never heard before. "What about a reward instead?"

Dan wants to be suave, sophisticated, to turn with a smile, say, "What have you got in mind?" in his best bedroom voice, but he can't manage it because this is _Casey_. Instead he turns and lets Casey see the real Dan: the one who's never stopped being frightened, the one whose heart bleeds so easily it's covered in scars and disintegrating stitches.

"You're not scared of me, Danny?" Casey's voice is hoarse. Dan shakes his head, nods, shakes again. Casey's hand curls round the back of Dan's head, pulling them close so their foreheads touch.

"You can't be as scared of me as I am of this," he breathes. Dan's stomach twists. Casey nudges Dan's head up, seeking his mouth. They connect and all the fear blows apart because this is _good_, they _belong_. It begins softly but Dan can't resist flicking his tongue out to taste and Casey presses forward, planting one foot between Dan's, knee pushing between Dan's legs. Barely taller, he uses every last millimetre to take possession of Dan; his mouth, hands, tongue are everywhere cataloguing the curves, the lines, the softhardroughsmooth of him. Dan feels Casey's hardness against his hip and shifts a little against it. Casey moans and shudders, pulling back, looking at Dan with darkened eyes. Wordless, he pulls Dan into a stall and locks the door.

It seems to Dan he's having an out of body experience, looking at the scene from above. Sees himself standing, pants down, hands weaved in Casey's hair, Casey's mouth around his cock. He's finding it hard to breathe. Untangling a hand he pulls at his bowtie, unfastens the top stud which pings off the partition wall. Casey pulls back and looks up.

"I'm sucking a debauched angel," he says, returning his mouth to Dan's cock. His hand travels across the seam from hip to groin, fingers sliding around slippery flesh then creeping backwards, up, up and _in_.

"God, yes! Want you in me," Dan can feel pressure building, winding him tighter and tighter. If he explodes now he'll take the whole room apart. But it's too late, he's coming and the world goes white and red and black.

He collapses onto the toilet seat, unable to support himself. Casey looks at him, grinning.

"Your turn?" Dan asks.

"Not this time. This one's for you."

For a second Dan is scared again, but then he looks into Casey's eyes, sees what he's always wanted to see. Fuck the award; this is all the recognition he'll ever need.

 

* * *


End file.
